When a user newly has spectacles made at an optician's store, lens diopter power that has been completely corrected or lens diopter power that has been derived from refraction measurement performed by, for example, an autorefractometer is not always best for the user, and, finally, lens conditions are selected in consideration of user's or inspector's subjective point of view. This applies to, for example, the additional diopter power of a progressive power lens, progressive design characteristics other than the additional diopter power, selection of a lens type such as a spherical lens or an aspherical lens, or selection of a color of sunglasses. As thus described, the specifications of spectacle lenses actually determined are not unambiguously decided.